The Plague of Titans and The Vegence of Tabuu
by MenacingRelic98
Summary: The dying wish of the evil Subspace God Tabuu has brought Titans to the various worlds of the Super Smash Brothers. This forces the Smash Brothers to travel to the world where the Titans originated and gather it's finest warriors to help combat this threat. Yes, people will die. First few chapters focus more on Smash Brothers but it doesn't stay that way very long. Enjoy!


_**The Plague of Titans and the Vengeance of Tabuu**_

Attack on Titan/Super Smash Bros Crossover Written by MenacingRelic98

**Chapter 1: Hate and Vengeance**

"Beaten…by mere mortals." Tabuu said to himself. He wandered through the chaotic mess that is the remains of Subspace. He looks down at his crystalline body, wounded greatly from his battle with the smash brothers that took place one year ago. "I'm dying…but I will have revenge!" Tabuu decreed.

He, using some of his godlike power, looked through the many different worlds for his object of vengeance. "The Smash Bros formed into a massive team since my defeat. It will have to be something powerful. Fear-inspiring. I know not what." Tabuu discussed to himself. When suddenly….

"Yes! This plague…it is like no other! THIS will be the death of the Super Smash Brothers!" Tabuu exclaimed. With the last of his power, Tabuu summoned his plague to all worlds of the Super Smash Brothers. Then, he laughed and prepared to make a call to the Smash Brothers to introduce them to their fear. He was confident the Smash Bros would not survive.

Kirby grunted as he got up. The last blow administered by Deoxys was nearly crippling. Truly, defeating this raging Pokémon was a challenge. He looked to his allies. Lucario was attempting to use his aura based powers to suck the will to fight out of Deoxys, but the legendary beast was too strong. Samus had nearly depleted her armor's energy and would need to remove it. Pit, Falco, and Sonic were already knocked out.

"That's it. It's time for the Dragoon." Kirby whispered to himself. He quietly summoned his weapon, hoping Samus and Lucario would buy him the time he needed.

"UGH!" Lucario shouted as he was slammed by the tentacles of Deoxys. That left only Samus. Perfect.

Fortunately, Samus stood her ground for about three more minutes, which was just long enough for Kirby to summon his Dragoon. Deoxys saw Kirby, and realized he had lost as Kirby launched the Dragoon for an instant knockout.

"Woo-hoo! I did it!" Kirby cheered.

"Yeah…nice work." Samus said weakly. Kirby summoned Warp Star to bring everyone back to Smash Brothers base on Mario World. They had won.

"Ah, Samus. How went the mission to prevent Deoxys from destroying that power plant?" Fox inquired. At this point Samus had taken off her armor.

"The mission was a success…barely." Samus replied.

"Yeah, Deoxys is powerful. Give me the full report in forty eight hours." Fox said.

"Very well. How goes recruitment?" Samus asked.

"Well, we have four new members, each from a different world, though only one is from a new world. There is the fleet-footed Greninja, from the Kalos region of the Pokémon world. There is the monstrous Spire, who you know, hailing from the planet Mondreus."

"I don't like him…."

"I know, but he is a good guy, so give him a chance. Anyway, we also have the highly intelligent Miles Prower, or Tails, from Sonic's world. Finally, our most mysterious new member, Mega Man, is an android who can replicate other technology."

"Alright, it's a well balanced team, but I don't feel we can trust Spire. Or this Mega Man, for that matter." Samus replied. Suddenly, the earth began to rumble.

"What was that?" Samus asked, a strong tone in her voice.

"Judging by the sound, I'd say it was a special warp." Fox replied.

"You don't think it's…."

Suddenly, the monitor screen lit up with Tabuu's face.

"Smash Brothers, I am dying even as I say these words, but know that my vengeance will be swift and terrible. I will kill you all with this plague from another world. They're called Titans, and they will annihilate you. BURN FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tabuu bellowed. He then fell to the ground dead as the message ended.

"So he's dead, but…this could be bad." Samus said, deeply thinking about it.

Samus and Fox ran outside to see giant monsters that look very similar to humans, only without lips or genitals. They watched in horror as one Titan ate a Toadstool.

"Dear Lord!" Fox yelled. He ran into combat with Samus at his side, and attempted to kill the Titan. First, Fox tried shooting it with his energy pistol. The Titan didn't even notice. Then, Fox tried to kill it with a rocket launcher. He blew its arm off. The Titan turned to face Fox, but it seemed fairly unfazed. Finally, Fox got his Landmaster and decapitated the creature. Even this did not stop it.

"Fall back!" Fox shouted. He had to think of a plan fast, because if these things were on several different worlds, then he would have a catastrophe on his hands.

"How do we stop it?" Samus asked.

"I…I don't know," Fox replied, "but if anyone does, it's R.O.B.!"

"Then let's hope and pray." Samus said.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


End file.
